


Me and My Shadow

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy patrols a graveyard... but is she alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and My Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Written October 2006 for Stories_100. Prompt 035 - Sixth Sense

He's watching me again...

No, I can't see him. There isn't the slightest stir of air to mark his presence. But I know he's there. And I know it's him, not some generic vampire trailing me, hoping for a midnight snack.

It's Spike.

No one else sets my spidey senses tingling quite the way he does. No one else makes me tingle, with anticipation, with dread... with a myriad of emotions...

He's over there, behind that crypt. Waiting for me to join him.

I won't do it. I won't!

Oh, damn, he knows I will.

And I know it too.


End file.
